Sparks in the Light Booth
by Glass O'Lemonade
Summary: Basically, HalBarry meets community theater. Continuity has been thrown out the door, bye the way. If that bothers you, then this may not be the fic for you. Summary: Ollie decides to audition at the local theater. Hal gets dragged along and winds up signing onto crew. However, after meeting the volunteer who'll be running lights, things start to look up for Hal.
1. Pt I

**AN.** Hello. Fair warning this is another HalBarry fic and it throws continuity out the door. Turn back now unless you want to enter the weirdness that is my imagination. I'm mainly posting this here as a way to consolidate all of these little parts that I've been typing and posting on Tumblr. -Lem  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any rights to the DC Franchise.

* * *

With the car at a complete stop, Hal turned to his friend in the passenger seat.

"Remind me again why we're here?" _More precisely why did I decide to let you drag me along?_

"Mother said I should get out more. Also, this counts as community service, and I've been informed that beautiful people frequently volunteer here." Ollie explained, a mischievous twinkle sparkled in his eyes at the last line.

Hal glanced out the window on his side. A sleek, black limo was stopped in front of the entrance. A door opened and then a young man exited the car. He appeared to be a teenager.

"Oh yeah. Beautiful, young boys. What a place, Ollie." Hal snorted. "Good luck getting a date with a restraining order over your head."

The punch to his arm afterwards was completely worth it.

* * *

How had this happened? How had this effing happened?

One moment he's driving Ollie to audition for some show at their local community theater. Next he's inside, watching people cold read scripts and stand together in lines of any and every possible arrangement. Then he's talking to either the director or assistant director and signing himself up for crew.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit.

"Great going, Jordan." he mumbled to himself.

Two months. For two months he was tied down to some silly play about some silly family. There goes his social life.

"Ollie, you asshole."


	2. Pt II

**AN.** Hey. Wrote the first part late at night. Wrote the second part this morning. -Lem  
**Disclaimer. **I do not own any part of the DC Franchise.

* * *

At the first rehearsal the cast was ordered to do a full read through of the play. Hal sat on the last row of seats in the arena, bored out of his mind.

Apparently, since he was crew, they didn't need him for anything until closer to opening. Information he would have liked to have before he decided to let Ollie drive them there that night.

Well, it was too late now. At least the rehearsal gave him time to meet the director and her two assistants.

The director's name was Lois. Her assistant director was a red headed woman named Iris, and John Stewart was the play's technical director. Whatever that meant.

"Do you know what you'd like to help with backstage, yet?" Lois inquired.

"Huh?"

"At auditions you didn't clarify what part backstage you wanted to work."

"Oh."

"This is your first time volunteering, right?" asked John, one eyebrow raised.

"Yes. Ollie dragged me along."

John nodded at Hal's response. Then the dark skinned man turned to Lois. "He could work sound. We don't have anyone yet."

_Sound?_

Iris must have seen the look of apprehension cross Hal's face because she quickly interjected with, "You only have to press a button. Barry or I'll take care of providing the sounds."

Lois thought for a moment. Then she smiled. "You'll be perfect for sound, Hal. I'm sure Barry can get with you at some point and explain it all to you."

Before he had a chance to accept, decline, or even ask who the eff was this Barry guy, all three directors left.

"Looks like you're doing sound, Jordan." he grumbled aloud to the then empty room.

_Shit._

* * *

"How was the first rehearsal?"

"It went well. We have three new people helping with the show."

That was a surprise. Barry thought only regulars would show up.

"That's good news. Are they all tech?" he inquired through his cell.

"No. Two auditioned and were cast. The third is going to work sound." answered Iris.

"I take it you dropped my name to them?"

"Of course we did. You know the booth better than anyone and you're already doing lights. Why not?"

Barry shook his head at his friend's response. "Fine, fine. When does Lois need me up there to teach the new person?"

Briefly Barry could hear Iris yell to someone on her end. Then she returned to the conversation. "Sometime next week."

"That's early."

"Lois doesn't want to put off anything if she can help it."

"That's understandable. Tell her I'll be there Monday night."

"Will do."

~_click_~.


	3. Pt III

**AN.** Hey. Hope you enjoy.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to the DC Franchise.

* * *

The first week passed and Hal still didn't know anyone by their names. Well, he knew the directors', but the rest of the cast and crew was a mystery.

The cast consisted of three women, two men, and two teenagers. Ollie surprisingly was one of the men picked for a part. Then again, there hadn't been too many people who auditioned in the first place.

The teen from the limo Hal had spotted at auditions also received a role. The guy's name was something inappropriate. It was most likely a nickname. _Poor kid._

The other teen was a girl about eighteen or nineteen. She was also referred to by a nickname. _Why did I just think of a motorcycle?_

Hal didn't bother with the second man that was cast, but the three women were beautiful. Of course it only took auditions and the first rehearsal for Ollie to decide which he planned on wooing. She was blonde and had legs to die for. _So predictable._

For no other reason than to get out of his apartment, Hal decided to attend each rehearsal that week after the first one. On the second night, Iris approached him and informed him that Barry would be there the following Monday to teach him how to run sound.

"Thanks for letting me know." he flashed a smile, but it went completely unacknowledged by the red head. Iris wasn't the only one.

On the third night of rehearsals the costume woman came to the theater. With a slim form, cropped black hair, and sharp features she could have passed for a model. Maybe she was, for all Hall knew. Well, back to the point, she also didn't melt at the sight of his smile or at his humor. Not even to his overall visually aesthetic appearance.

With failure after repeated failure that first week, Hal wasn't surprised he still didn't know anyone's name. No one's name was worth remembering.

And then Monday came.


	4. Pt IV

**AN.** Hey. Hope you enjoy.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to the DC Franchise.

* * *

"You didn't tell me he was handsome." Barry whispered to Iris. The two were sitting in the theater's lobby while they waited for rehearsal to start.

"Must have slipped my mind. I wouldn't waste my time with him, though. That good looking face is just a front. He pulled the same routine on all of the ladies last week." Iris told her longtime friend.

Barry rose an eyebrow at that. "Even Mera?"

Iris nodded.

"But she wears her wedding ring everywhere."

"Exactly my point."

Of course it would be too good to meet someone while working a show. Fate was evil that way. Barry gave out a sigh. "Probably straight, too."

"I wouldn't bet on it. I caught him eyeing John last Thursday."

Barry simply shook his head at that. "Iris, everyone eyes John."

* * *

Apparently sound and lights were both run from the light booth. It was on the second floor of the theater and located behind the arena.

Barry, who Hal finally met, led him to the room. Inside there were three chairs and a very complex board made up of buttons, switches, and wires. There was also a desktop computer setup on the table, with keyboard included.

It was all situated on the left wall which had a long, single panel window on it allowing whoever was there to view the seats and stage below.

Barry motioned to one of the board's free spaces. There weren't many.

"You can hook up your laptop there." At the look that crossed Hal's face, Barry quickly added. "I can bring mine if you don't have one."

"No, no. I have a laptop. I didn't know I'd need it though."

"I take it no one actually explained sound to you." It was phrased more like an observation than a question, however Hal agreed anyways.

"Well, sound isn't too complicated." Barry plopped himself down in one of the chairs. Hal followed suit. "All you have to do is press play for each sound byte when they need to be heard by the audience."

"Why do I need my laptop, though?" Hal inquired.

"That's where the sound effects are kept."

_Of course it is._

"Don't worry too much. Iris mentioned that she volunteered herself and I to find all of the effects you need, so that frees you up in one area." Barry paused as a thought came to him. "You know what? Scratch the laptop thing. I'll just bring mine for the show."

Then Barry stood up from his seat. "Excuse me. I think Lois needs me."

Sure enough Hal could clearly spy the dark haired director on the stage waving up to them.

Hal stayed seated as Barry exited the light booth. Never once did his eyes follow the blond haired man as he left. Never.

_Beautiful people indeed, Ollie._


	5. Pt V

**AN.** Hey. Here's the next installment of this here endeavor of mine.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to the DC Franchise.

* * *

"She's fantastic. She's already off book and has her accent down!"

Hal merely mumbled something as a sign that he was listening. Which he obviously wasn't. Ollie didn't have to be a rocket scientist to notice, either.

"What has you so distracted?" he asked. The two were seated at a café. It was Saturday and the second week of rehearsals ended a few nights ago. Tomorrow night the third week would begin.

"What? No, I'm not distracted. Tired? Yes. How long can you possibly go on about Deena?"

Ollie's eyes narrowed at his friend. "Dinah, Hal. Her name is Dinah. And I could probably talk about her for ages, but you are distracted. I'm not saying you don't need a good nap, too, but there is something on your mind. Talk. Now."

Huh. Was there something on his mind? He hadn't noticed. Sure, he hadn't heard a thing Ollie said this whole time, but that was a normal occurrence.

He gave his head a slight shake. "Nope. Nothing."

Ollie audibly groaned. "Do I have to spell it out for you?"

"Spell what out?"

"B-A-R-R-Y."

It is safe to say that right then Hal Jordan choked on his water.

* * *

Sunday night was… awkward, to say the least. The conversation with Ollie the day before was mostly to blame for that.

What possibly made him think that Barry was on his mind?

The two men only met last Monday! And since then they'd only seen each other two more nights, Tuesday and Thursday. Three days and in two to three hour time frames each.

There was absolutely no way that the blonde haired, blue eyed, light tech could have made such an impression with him in that short a time span.

No effing way.

…And yet, when later that night Hal was finally greeted with an opportunity to leave Barry's presence, he decided against it.

"Wait. The blond guy's name is Booster?"

Barry gave him a grin. "Actually, his name is Michael. However, everyone here calls him Booster."

"I take it there's a story there."

"Yes, but it is much too long. I don't want to bore you any more than I have to."

_There's the exit. Run Jordan. Run._

"I have time."

The smile that graced Barry's face at that moment was dazzling.


	6. Pt VI

**AN.** Hey stranger. Hope you enjoy what you read.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to the DC Franchise.

* * *

At the end of three weeks Hal's disposition in regards to volunteering at the theater had done a complete 180. Instead of resenting the time it took from his regular life, he found himself, sort of, happy when another rehearsal rolled around. He even knew everyone's names now, too. Cast and crew alike.

The cast of seven consisted of Ollie, Dinah, Booster, Diana, Paula, Dick, and Harley. Diana was a tall woman of Greek descent. Paula was Vietnamese. Dick and Harley were teenagers.

The crew consisted of Lois, Iris, John, Mera, Mari, Kyle, Wally, Barry, and himself. Kyle and Wally were about the same age as Dick and Harley. Apparently, Kyle was an excellent artist.

_I guess I'll find out when the set is painted._

Mari was in charge of costumes. Mera was hair and make-up.

With each passing rehearsal the show became better and better. Hal never missed a practice either.

Hal now had a reason to attend. A reason that shone as bright as the lights above the stage.

* * *

The five friends handed their menus to the waiter. The man gave a speedy thanks and then left to attend to another table.

"How's the play going? I must know. Lois won't tell me anything." Clark motioned towards his fiancé beside him.

"That's not true, Smallville."

"Yes it is."

"Oh stop it, you two." Iris interjected. "You aren't even married yet and you already bicker like an old couple."

Barry smiled at that statement. "All the best couples do." He added.

Clark raised his glass. "Here, here."

After each glass clinked with another one and each person took the mandatory sip that followed, Clark once more inquired about the play. This time John answered him.

"Compared to some I've worked in the past? This one is going surprisingly smoothly."

"Especially since your ex is costumes." Iris mumbled under her breath. Only Barry, who was sitting beside her, heard the comment. He then went into a choking fit. Of course he had to be in the middle of drinking when Iris decided to say that of all things.

"I'm going to use my better judgment and ignore whatever you just said." John said once Barry's fit was done with.

"What about you?" Clark asked as he turned his attention to Barry. "How are lights?"

"Good, good. I should be putting them up next weekend. Lois and I've already discussed which gels to use and whether or not we need anyone for spots."

"Barry," started Lois, "aren't you forgetting something?"

Was he? The matching grins on Lois and Iris were not reassuring.

"A certain person you've spent the past few weeks with?" Iris wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

A certain person? Wait. Were they referring to? Shoot. They were.

"I don't know who you're talking about." he denied, but it was too late. Clark was already intrigued.

"This wouldn't be the new sound guy would it?"

It was bad enough that the ladies nodded, but John did, too!

Was he that obvious?

_Apparently, yes._

Right then their waiter returned with the appetizer and Barry was free from further questions… for the moment.

It was going to be a long night.


	7. Pt VII

**AN.** Hey. Here's the next installment of this here endeavor of mine.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights to the DC Franchise.

* * *

Hal happened to be passing by at the right, well, more accurately, at the wrong time when he heard Lois release an explicit.

He hadn't known her prior to auditions, but he was positive that she didn't curse for the fun of it.

Something was wrong. Majorly wrong.

"Iris! John!" Lois called aloud.

_Shit. Move Jordan, move._ Thankfully, he managed to leave the room before anyone spotted him eavesdropping.

Whatever she had to tell her ADs was not going to be good.

* * *

This was bad. This was absolutely awful. How would she tell Iris and John? How would she tell the cast and crew?

"You called?" Iris asked as she and John entered the theater's office that also served as the location for ticket pick-up.

Immediately from Lois' stance and face the two knew something was wrong.

"I just received a call from Jade, Paula's older daughter." Lois began.

"Lois, you should sit down." advised John at the sight of how pale their director was. He motioned to the wheelie chair behind her.

With a deep breath Lois sat down.

"Now, what did Jade say on the phone?" John asked cautiously.

"Paula's been in a wreck. She was picking up supper when an eighteen wheeler drove into her at a red light. Jade and Artemis are at the hospital now. Paula's in ICU."

Later, Lois would marvel at how she managed to get that out without completely breaking down into a wreck. Besides, with Iris' reaction, they didn't need a second person going into hysterics right then.

However, at the thought of what she had to say next Lois began to tremble.

"I-I know that we can't stop the show, and-and that we'll have to find a replacement, but if you two don't mind I'm going to can-cancel rehearsal tonight. I-I need to get to the-the hospital." Even with the evident shaking in her voice, both Iris and John understood her.

"Of course. I'll stay and tell the cast and crew. Do you need me to call Clark for you?" John asked concerned. "You shouldn't drive right now."

Lois could only nod. Speaking was too hard. All she wanted to do was cry, but she couldn't.

Instead, she let Iris cry for the both of them.

* * *

"Hell."

"Are you going to be alright?" questioned Barry as he sat down beside Hal.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You know her better than I do."

"That may be true, but it doesn't diminish your concern."

Hal merely gave a nod. His mind was still reeling from what John just announced.

A car wreck. A car wreck. Those still happened. There was more to life than just scripts, sets, and stages.

How had he become so distant from the outside world in such a short span of time? Did the theater do that to other people? Or just him?

"You're not alone."

Barry's voice brought Hal back to reality. "Excuse me?"

"You're not alone. The theater has a tendency to cast a spell, if you would, over those who let it. Time disappears when you're here. One moment you're paying attention to politics, next you're juggling lines and blocking. All of your decisions begin to revolve around how they'll affect the show."

Hal hadn't notice it happen, but Barry was right. His description was flawless.

Somewhere between driving Ollie to auditions, learning how to do sound, and crushing on Barry, Hal allowed the theater's magic to take affect.

Running a hand through his disarrayed hair, Hal asked, "Are you always this calm in situations like this?"

"Never." Though his eyes weren't their usual carefree selves, Barry did attempt a small reassuring smile. "Now let's go to the hospital."


	8. Pt VIII

**AN.** Hello there! Here's the next installment!  
**Disclaimer.** Not mine.

* * *

Rehearsal started back up that Thursday night.

The wreck happened early Tuesday afternoon and Paula was still in the hospital. However, news was she'd be changing wards soon. That was a vast improvement than a few days ago.

Tonight was the last rehearsal of the fourth week. They were about halfway through the process. On Saturday the crew would finish building the rest of the set and Barry would hang up the different lights needed for the show.

They still needed to find someone to fill Paula's role. Hal was unsure how well the switch would go. Whoever took her part only had about four weeks to learn both lines and blocking before they opened. They'd have half the amount of time that Paula did and double the work.

"Do you mind if I sit beside you?" inquired a familiar voice.

Hal was currently siting in the arena, staring off at the stage, waiting for Lois to start rehearsal. He glanced up to spy Barry standing next to him.

"Never." he motioned to the free chair. Barry said a quick thanks and sat down.

A comfortable silence fell over the two men. Then Barry cleared his throat in an attempt to be subtle.

"We've known each other for about three weeks, right?"

"Wow. It really hasn't been that long."

"Odd concept, time."

Hal peered at Barry. His eyes searched the other man's face for even a slight hint of what might be going through his head right then.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, we don't really know too much about each other. Funny right? We always seem to be together when we're up here."

Before Hal could respond to that a deep blush graced Barry's face.

"Shoot. I didn't mean together like 'together'. I just meant that whenever we're here we happen to be in the same place at the same time." he attempted to clarify.

Flustered Barry was quite amusing. Hal gave a little chuckle before he said, "I knew what you meant, but thanks for the explanation."

More people began to enter the arena then.

"Lois should be here, soon."

"Yeah," Hal looked to his watch, "it is about to be seven."

"I'll be in the light booth." Barry started, but he couldn't bring himself to offer if Hal wanted to join him.

"Alright. I'll be here."

After Lois walked onto the stage and gave a brief update on Paula, she said that Mari would fill in for her. Then she called rehearsal to a start.

Barry stood from his chair and walked to the end of the row, but before he left he was hit by a sudden rush of courage. He speedily turned back around to face Hal.

"I'll be installing the lights this Saturday. You're free to come by and watch."

"Did you just invite me to ogle you?" Hal mischievously grinned.

For a second time that night a blush crept its way onto Barry's face. _You should really think before you speak. Well, answer the man._

"I meant, if you wanted to continue our earlier conversation then you could stop by this Saturday."

"Twenty-one questions?"

"If you want." Why not? A structured way to get to know one another sounded better than just winging it. Besides, if tonight proved anything, it proved that Barry was a failure at thinking on the spot.

"I'll be there."

The smile that Hal gave Barry right then sent butterflies aloft in his stomach.

_If you were unsure about him before Allen, that conversation should seal it._

That night Barry fell asleep to warm smiles and milk chocolate colored eyes.


	9. Pt IX

**AN. **Here's the next part! :D  
**Disclaimer.** This does not belong to me. Just saying.

* * *

"I can't do this!"

"Mari, please calm down. If you didn't want the part you should have told Lois no."

Mari whirled around. She glared at John as she replied. "I tried! However, someone decided to volunteer me!"

"I didn't think you would mind." John explained.

"There we go again. You didn't think." Mari huffed.

"Mari…"

"Don't 'Mari' me, John. We're not dating anymore."

John sighed. This was not going well at all. "What do you want me to do? Tell Lois that you changed your mind?"

"I didn't even get a chance to make up my mind! That's the thing! The decision was made for me."

"Mari, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot. Nevertheless, we need someone to take Paula's spot. You've been on stage before. You can do this. Why are you so against it?"

This time Mari sighed. She was tired, very tired. In one fluid motion she fell into the green room's couch. It smelt of different perfumes with a hint of urine. Someone should really clean that couch.

"John, if I take this role then it'll be real." her voice had lost the edge it held only moments before.

"Paula's accident?"

She simply nodded, her eyes glued to the carpeted floor below.

"Oh Mari." John breathed out.

Then the play's technical director sat down beside the fiery costume lady and wrapped his strong arms around her.

"You can do this, Mari. We need you to do this." John whispered as he held her. "Paula is strong… Almost as strong as you."

He was met with silence. Had he said the right thing? His answer came when Mari let out the closest thing to a chuckle she could manage in her current emotional state.

"You were never good at comforting when we were dating either."

His eyes narrowed at the insult, but he knew then that she'd be alright. "Hardy har har."


	10. Pt X

**AN. **I've not written the next parts yet, so it may be a while until those get posted here. I write & initially post them via Tumblr. Then I drag me lazy self over to FF and post them here as well. Hope you enjoy what you read!  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any aspect of the DC Franchise.

* * *

When Saturday finally rolled around Hal couldn't decide which shirt to wear. After fifteen minutes of deliberating he finally settled on calling Ollie.

"Let me get this straight. You called me to help you choose a shirt? Earth to Hal, you're not going on a date."

"Sue me for thinking my friend would actually be considerate of my predicament."

"Predicament? Hal, it is a shirt. Hell, just go to the theater shirtless for all I care."

Hal paused to consider that option. "Can you go there shirtless?"

Ollie face palmed at his buddy's question. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I take it that's a no?"

"That is a definite no."

When Ollie hung up a few minutes later Hal was still left without a single clue on what to wear.

_Isn't this just a marvelous start to the morning._

* * *

Hal could hear John's authoritative voice from the theater's entrance. He walked past box office, through the lobby, and into the arena.

Kyle and Wally were busy painting the set. John stood in front of the seats, directing the teens on which color and where. Barry stood on a ladder at

the far end of the space. All four were much too preoccupied to notice Hal.

"John."

"Ah, Hal, you're here. Do you mind helping me in the back? Lois decided last minute to switch some of the furniture. I need help carrying things back to storage."

"No, of course not."

Before the two men left, John gave a few more instructions to Kyle and Wally. Then they were off to heave set pieces back to the storage room behind the theater.

"Any news on Paula?" Hal inquired as they hauled chairs and tables.

"She's finally out of ICU. Doctor doesn't think she'll be able to walk anytime soon… or ever."

"That bad?"

"That bad."

They continued their task in a mutual silence. It was about twenty minutes or more later when they wrapped up. John left for the men's restroom in the green room and Hal made his way back to the stage. Just in time, too.

For as Hal entered the arena, Barry's ladder simultaneously became unstable. And down fell the light technician.

* * *

From his spot on top the ladder, Barry watched as John and Hal left to move the furniture they were no longer using back to storage. Once he couldn't spot the top of their heads anymore he returned to the Fresnel he was currently hanging up.

"There."

As Barry climbed down the ladder he checked up on the boys.

"How's the painting?"

Kyle gave him a thumbs up, but never turned away from his work. Wally, though, threw his paintbrush onto the stage.

"I keep messing up!" he cried out in frustration.

"I'm sure it isn't that bad."

Wally huffed at the comment.

Barry shook his head. Then he gripped the ladder, a hand on either end, and shuffled it over a little. Lying in a seat nearby was another light with another safety cord already attached.

"Wally, could you hand me the light there?" Barry asked as he started to climb back up.

The red head mumbled something, but nevertheless stood up and made his way to the front of the stage.

"Thank you." Barry said as the teen passed him the ellipsoidal.

Barry easily attached the light's grip to the bar. Then he tightened it, pointed it in the right direction, and tied the safety cable.

Before he could start on the next one, he took a short break and visited the men's room.

"I'll be right back." but Kyle and Wally ignored him as he left.

He speedily returned to the arena, only to witness both Kyle and Wally flicking paint at each other. _Kids will be kids._

With a stern look the two paused in their little battle.

Once again he moved the ladder and called Wally over to hand him the next light.

As Wally made his way back, a thought came to his mind. "Hey, Kyle."

"What?"

"Do you want to see who can paint faster?" Wally grinned.

"No. We both know you'd win."

"Not true."

Kyle gave his friend a look.

"Okay, okay." Wally backed down. "No go on the race."

He plopped back down on the stage. Painting was boring… and he failed at it.

"Kyle."

"What now?"

The only response he received was a paintbrush meeting the side of his face. Oh that idiot did not just throw a paintbrush at him. However, as much as he wished that his pal had better sense, the sad truth was that he didn't.

"Wally!"

Kyle immediately dipped his brush into the earthy brown toned paint, but Wally was already dashing away.

"No running Wally!"

"Get back here West!" Kyle leapt up and followed after him, dropping the brush onto the stage as he did so.

"No running Kyle!"

But neither boy listened to Barry. _I wish John was here. They listen to him._

Barry finished with his current light right as Wally and Kyle made their way back through the arena.

"No running on stage!" Barry cried out as he started his way down.

However it was already too late. Both boys sped right past the ladder. One or both of them managed to hit it with their arm as they ran by, so it came as no surprise that the ladder became unstable. Barry moving at that moment, didn't help either.

And down fell the light technician.


	11. Pt XI

**AN. **Hope you enjoy what you read!  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any aspect of the DC Franchise.

* * *

Between initially falling off the ladder and being caught in Hal's sturdy arms, there was a brief moment in time where everything slowed down.

The look of dread on Hal's face appeared to be frozen still on his face.

The laughter of the teens, both off stage by then and utterly unaware of their mischief's consequence, sounded muffled and further away than it actually was.

Then, without prior warning, everything sped back up. Hal switched from still horror to speedy action, and rushed forward just in time to catch Barry in his arms.

* * *

"Damn. Remind me not to piss him off." Hal whispered to Barry.

"John's not that bad. Besides, this isn't Kyle or Wally's first show here. They know not to run about."

"Huh."

The two men watched from the seats as John finished his talk with Kyle and Wally. Then he walked off the stage to make a call. Before Kyle and Wally returned to their dictated task of painting, they both gave the other a dirty look.

Hal chuckled at the sight before him.

"Thanks."

"Hmm?" he turned to the blond beside him.

"For catching me. I've already broken my leg once due to a ladder here."

"Well, that's me. Hal Jordan, hero extraordinaire." Barry merely replied with a skeptical look.

"Okay, okay. You doubt me."

Their eyes drifted back towards the stage, but that didn't stop them from talking to one another.

"I didn't think you'd show up today." Barry confessed softly.

"Hey, I said I'd be here. Better late than nothing."

"True."

"So, about that whole getting to know each other," Hal started. _Come on Jordan. You can do this._

Noticing that he was unsure on how to continue, Barry made the executive decision to step in. "Twenty-one questions?"

"If you still want to, that is. Wait, don't you still have lights to hang up?" Hal asked quickly, his attention switching from the stage to Barry.

"They can wait. Lois gave me a key, so I can stay as long as I need. I just have to lock up before I leave."

_Huh._ Apparently there was still a lot Hal didn't know about the theater either.

"You fine with me starting?" Barry inquired.

"Shoot." Hal grinned at the other man. Man, did this take him back to middle school.

"Favorite color?"

"Green. You?"

"Red."

Before Barry could ask his second question Hal busted out laughing.

"Are you alright?" It wasn't a common occurrence for someone to go into hysterics at the mention of the color red.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry. Christmas just flashed in my mind." Hal explained after he managed to catch his breath. "Go on."

"How about we take this to the light booth?" Barry suggested as he gave a slight motion in the direction of the stage. Hal's eyes followed the action and spotted Kyle and Wally both attempting to appear completely enthralled by their task. Attempting being the key word there.

"Fine with me." Hal agreed. Then he stood from his chair and made a half bow. Both of his arms pointed towards the nearest exit. "After you."

* * *

"They are so going to get together." Wally whispered gleefully once the two men exited the arena.

"You think?"

"I know so."

Kyle considered that. "How long do you think, then?"

_Hmm. That's a good question. _Wally shook his head. "Don't know."

"Well," thought Kyle aloud. "Do you think in time for the cast party or closer to strike?"

"Probably not until strike. That would just be sad."

Kyle paused in his painting to give Wally a look. "Sad? You do know we're talking about two men who are playing twenty-one questions just to get to know each other, right? Sad is written all over them."


	12. Pt XII

**AN. **Hope you enjoy what you read!  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any aspect of the DC Franchise.

* * *

Saturday was… eventful? memorable? wonderful? nerve wracking? indescribable?

Yeah. Saturday was indescribable… and eventful, and memorable, and wonderful, and nerve wracking as Hell.

However, it was worth it. Totally and completely worth it.

Hal could now honestly say that he knew the man who had so effortlessly and successfully consumed his thoughts since first meeting him.

Barry was layered. Beneath the blond hair and blue eyes was an intellectual with a kind heart. Barry would run for the enjoyment of running. His mother introduced him to theater as a child, and ever since, whenever he could, he'd volunteer his time at the community theater. His favorite color was red and he loved cop dramas.

Random facts about the man swirled through Hal's mind the rest of that weekend.

Facts he hoped to never forget.

* * *

Weeks passed.

Mari memorized her lines in thirteen days. A feat that stunned Hal speechless when he found out.

Weeks passed.

The set was finally accomplished. Furniture and glow tape was placed.

Weeks passed.

There came a time when rehearsals changed from working specific scenes to running the full-length show. Hal didn't notice the switch initially.

Weeks passed.

Actors began to practice in costume. One Sunday was even dedicated just to make-up and hair. Once their faces were done, Lois called them out onto the stage to check on how they appeared beneath the lights.

Weeks passed until there were no more weeks to go through, until it was Hell Week.

As Hal entered the theater that Sunday afternoon he could hear two distinct conversations that sounded to be more like arguments. Out of no where Barry walked up next to him.

"Welcome to Hell Week."

"Is it always this loud?"

Barry shook his head at the question. "The volume tends to come when working a Lois show."

"Ah. Remind me to bring earplugs next time."


	13. Pt XIII

**AN. **Finished up this story about two or three weeks ago. Now I just have to finish posting up the remaining parts here. :D  
**Disclaimer.** No I don't own any aspect of the DC Franchise.

* * *

Hell Week was… interesting.

It was similar to the week before, except that the Thursday rehearsal was known as Invitational and the show opened that Friday.

That Friday. The play would open to a paying audience that Friday.

They were there. They were finally at the end. Of course, the show would run for three weekends, but nonetheless rehearsals were out of the picture after that week.

Hal should have been glad.

Spending the past two months as a volunteer at his local community theater had not been on his list of things to do that year… or ever actually.

He should be relieved that it was finally coming to a close, but he didn't feel relief. Instead, he was dreading when that final performance would come.

He didn't want it all to end. Yeah some of the people there were oddballs. Others were probably arsonists. Well, arsonist. He never did feel comfortable around that Harley girl.

Regardless, there were still so many memorable moments there. Memorable people.

He didn't want the show to end for numerous reasons, but one stood out amongst the rest. When the play ended so would his time with one smiling, blond light technician.

_Unless you do something about that._

Huh. He could, couldn't he?

There Hal lay in his bed, a stupid grin upon his face.

_I'll call Ollie in the morning._


	14. Pt XIV

**AN.** Hey. How are you? Hope you're doing well. Thanks for taking the time to read this. Hope you've enjoyed it so far. :)  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights.

* * *

"Fifteen minutes."

"Thank you fifteen!"

Hal glanced at Barry for clarification.

"It lets them know that you heard them." he explained.

"Of course."

They were in the green room, both leaning on one of the walls. Diana and Mari sat on the room's one couch. Other members of the cast and crew continuously passed through the space, either in the direction of the costume rooms or in the direction of the hair and make-up room. Tonight was dress rehearsal, also known as invitational.

Right then Ollie entered the green room. He stood in full garb with thick make-up applied to his face. He struck a pose, his lips puckering out as he said breathily, "I'm ready for my close-up Mr. DeMille."

Hal busted out in laughter at his friend's shenanigans. Barry shook his head, his eyes alight with humor. "How long has he been saving that one?" he whispered to Hal.

"A while. After one of the first rehearsals he overheard Dinah mention Sunset Boulevard."

"I doubt she'll appreciate him making a joke out of one of her favorites."

Sure enough Dinah Lance exited the make-up room behind Ollie and gave him a good slap upside his head.

"Hey! I saw the film first!" he defended as one hand reached up to rub the now sore spot on his head.

A raging fire burned within the woman's eyes. "All right, Mr. DeMille, I'm ready for my close-up. That's the line. I could have overlooked that ridiculous delivery of yours, but then you went and butchered the line."

"Oh."

It took everything Hal and Barry had to not laugh aloud at the sight before them.

Thankfully, for Ollie at least, Iris popped her head back through the curtain that separated the lobby and green room.

"Ten minutes."

"Thank you ten!"


	15. Pt XV

**AN. **Hope you enjoy what you read!  
**Disclaimer.** I do not own any aspect of the DC Franchise.

* * *

_Finally, it's intermission._ thought Hal as he watched Barry click one of the many buttons on the light board. Glancing through the glass he saw the stage lights go dark.

The audience applauded the first act as Iris or John flipped the lobby lights back on. It didn't take long then for people to start filling out of the rows.

"Not bad." commented Barry. "Hopefully, they don't flub that last scene tomorrow night."

"Tonight's still dress, right? I'm sure they're allowed a few mistakes."

"They are, but that doesn't mean we can't still point them out."

Hal grinned at that statement. "You make a good argument, my friend."

"Well," Barry began, "do you want to head back to the green room? We still have a little over ten minutes until they call places for the second act."

"Actually, I want to ask you something." Hal admitted.

That didn't sound good, but what choice did Barry have? Besides, as Hal said they were friends. Whatever he wanted to know, Barry could handle it.

Leaning back in his wheelie chair, Barry gave Hal his full attention.

"Ask away."

A minute or two passed before Hal finally replied.

"I find you attracted." Hal blurted out. "Wait, that's not grammatically correct. I mean, I'm attracted to you because you're attractive."

"That's usually how attraction works," Barry replied cautiously.

"That wasn't my question, though."

"That wasn't a question at all."

Hal ran a hand through his hair. This was not going well.

"Do you find me attractive?" Hal inquired nervously.

"Do I-"

"-find me attractive?" Hal finished for him.

The time between then and when Barry finally responded was hell for Hal. Utter hell. However, the suspense was worth it once Barry answered him.

"I wondered when you'd finally ask."

"Wait- what?" Hal merely received the wonderful sound of Barry's laughter as a response. "Did you say what I think you said?"

The blond man gave him a nod. His blue eyes held something Hal didn't dare identify. Not yet, at least.

Then in a moment of absolute clarity, Hal said, "So that's a yes. You do find me attractive." A wide grin quickly graced his face. "Sweet, little Barry Allen finds me attractive."

"Shut up, Hal. Don't tell me that's the only thing you're concerned about." Barry's voice was still light, but his eyes held apprehension.

"Honestly," he started seriously, "it was once. Now? Well, there's only one thing on my mind now."

Barry raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Kissing you."


	16. Pt XVI

**Disclaimer.** No I don't own any aspect of the DC Franchise.

* * *

He shouldn't be running. He shouldn't be running. He shouldn't be running, and he knew that.

_Remember what happened last time? You almost made Barry hurt himself. Good thing Hal was there in time. Hal!_

The sound guy's name was all Wally needed to remind himself of why he was sprinting from outside the light booth to the green room in the first place. Thankfully all of the audience members were already either back in their seats or still in the restrooms, so the lobby was clear for him to dash through.

He found Kyle and Dick lounging in the make-up room. Mera stood by the opposite wall reshaping one of the wigs used during Act One.

"Kyle! Dick! It happened! It happened!" Wally exclaimed upon his arrival.

"What happened?" Kyle asked.

"Speak fast, Walls. Iris just called one until places." said Dick.

"Barry and Hal. I went up to the light booth to tell them the time, but when I opened the door I saw them," he shot a nervous glance at the only adult in the room. Kyle and Dick followed suit.

"Were they?" Dick whispered. He raised his two hands, formed them into the closest semblance of lips he could manage, and then brought them together in a smooch.

Wally just gave him an enthusiastic nod in response, too nervous to speak anything else aloud.

Right then the call for places was made. Dick leapt up from his chair and made his way to the stage.

Wally and Kyle were free until the middle of Act Two, so they left the make-up room to sit on the green room's couch instead.

"Cast party or Strike." Kyle shook his head. "Of course it'd be dress rehearsal."

"Hey, at least neither of us has to lose twenty bucks now."

* * *

Opening night's performance saw improvements in several scenes that had issues the night before. The performance afterwards opened to a full house. Sunday's crowd was mainly of the older age range, but their comments after the show were very positive.

That following weekend opened to two full houses. Sunday's show was about seventy-five percent full, the reason being a storm decided to rage outside at the same time as the performance.

However, Hal Jordan went about his task as sound guy completely unaware of any of that.

For him…

…invitational was the night he told Barry he liked him.

…opening was the night that Iris took him aside and gave him the _You Better Not Royally Screw Barry Over_ talk.

…that first Saturday was the night that their hands intentionally met each other in a grasp.

…that first Sunday was when Ollie came up to the theater hung over.

…that second weekend was a blur, but Barry was by his side the whole way through. And to Hal, that's all that mattered.

Then the final weekend rolled around. Cast party would be held that Saturday night, after the show. After the Sunday performance both cast and crew members would assist in strike. Then the play would be done. It would finally be at a close.

The approaching finality of it all terrified Hal. Because of this play he met Barry. Because of this play he started dating Barry.

When the play stopped, would his time with Barry stop, too?


	17. Pt XVII

**AN.** Hello. Thank you for taking the time to read this story. I hope you've enjoyed it so far.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights.

* * *

He didn't know which conversation he should give his undivided attention to.

In one area John was discussing the consequences of giving minors alcohol with Booster and Ollie… well, he was more of informing those two of the consequences than actually mutually discussing them.

In a different corner Diana, Mera, and Mari were chatting about that night's performance. Then they moved onto the topic of when each of them planned on volunteering for another show again.

Harley sat off to the side texting someone, while using another cell phone to play solitaire. Why the kid owned two cells was an absolute mystery to Hal.

The rest of the cast and crew members were spread out between the theater's kitchen and the arena.

"Food's out!"

At the sound of Iris' voice people began to make their way out of the lobby and towards the kitchen.

"You coming?" asked Ollie, as he paused to check with Hal.

"I'm going to wait for Barry. You go ahead."

The sound of clanging silverware could be heard from the kitchen. Hal merely remained seated, enjoying his present moment of solitude.

"Sorry," apologized Barry as he hurried into the lobby. "I forgot to go during intermission. You didn't have to wait on me."

"I wanted to."

With that said, Hal stood from his chair. He walked over to Barry. Hand found hand, and then the two men made their way to the kitchen.

The cast party was unlike any get-together Hal had attended prior. Once everyone had their plates filled they all made their way back into the lobby. When all of the room's seats were filled, people began to sit on the floor.

Then a group discussion started amongst everyone present. Memories were voiced. Some from that night. Some from auditions. Some from the time in between.

People Hal never once saw speak to one another spoke together that night. Everyone stood in the conversation's spotlight at least once. Praise there. Embarrassing moment mentioned there.

It was great. The food, people, conversation. It was all great.

When the clock neared fifteen past eleven, the teenagers were picked up by their parents.

A little before midnight the remaining adults started to head out to their cars.

"Do you need me to take you home?" Hal asked as he helped Ollie stand up. He didn't necessarily have to be standing beside him to smell the alcohol on his breath. Thankfully, the happy juice had remained out of the minors' hands, but Ollie was a different story.

Right then a feminine hand touched Hal's free shoulder. A quick glance informed him that Dinah was behind him.

"I'll drive him home, Hal." she told him.

"You don't mind?"

She shook her head, and then the two switched positions. Barry walked up to Hal's side as he watched Dinah and Ollie leave the theater.

"Enjoyed the party?"

Hal turned to Barry, a content smile on his face. "Definitely. You?"

"Always. Can't go wrong with a cast party."

"Do you think you'll do lights for the next show?" Hal inquired as they made their way to some free seats in the lobby.

"No. I try to avoid working consecutive shows. Besides, someone else is already lined up for the next show."

"Ah."

"Hal."

"Yes?"

"I'm glad you decided to volunteer."

Hal looked at Barry. Brown gazed at blue.

"Me, too."

A comfortable silence fell between them as they sat. Lois walked past them on her way out. "Barry, lock up when you leave," she called over her shoulder.

"Will do. Goodnight Lois."

"Night you two."

In a slow, leisurely style Hal made his way up. "I should probably be heading home as well."

"Wait." Once Barry knew Hal wasn't going anywhere, he continued. "My place is closer to the theater."

The statement didn't register initially, but when it did Hal was pleasantly surprised by the offer.

"Are you asking me to spend the night?"

"I have a couch."

"I take that as a yes."

That was the first night Hal slept on a couch in over ten years that didn't belong to him, Ollie, or one of his brothers.

It was one of the best sleeps he ever had, and when he awoke Sunday morning the apprehension he had before was long gone.


	18. Pt XVIII

**AN.** Here's the last installment of this AU of mine. Thanks for sticking it out.  
**Disclaimer.** I own no rights.

* * *

_"10!"_

Audience members, cast members, and crew members blended together. Some stood in the lobby. Others sat in the arena.

_"9!"_

Glasses of champagne were held high in the hands of those old enough. A few minors held glasses of sparkling white grape juice.

_"8!"_

That night's show went off without a hitch. It wasn't merely opening night for the play, it also marked the start of the new theater season.

_"7!"_

Hal sat by Barry in the Light Booth. Both staring at the laptop, watching live as the ball dropped in New York.

_"6!"_

When Iris called them at Halloween, pleading for their help, they couldn't resist. It would be her first time directing, of course they couldn't stand by and let her get rookies for her lights and sound.

_"5!"_

A little over seven months, that's how much time passed since that night so long ago. Hal's first play, his first invitational. Throughout all of that time shared together, Hal, at the randomness times, would pause. He would pause and question the reality of it all.

_"4!"_

Unbeknownst to him, though, was that Barry would do the same. Neither could believe sometimes that their happiness was real.

_"3!"_

Sure, they had their fair deal of fights. A spat here or there. However, overall, the past seven months were a dream. They were living a never ending dream.

_"2!"_

Hal turned to Barry as Barry turned to him.

_"1!"_

Eyes closed as lips met.

_"Happy New Year's!"_

And in that blissful moment, as the sound of fireworks escaped the laptop, both Hal and Barry briefly forgot about the little boxes they held hidden in their pockets.

Briefly.


End file.
